goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chase Misbehaves At Subway
Transcript (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Index Card) Ryder: Dark Chase Misbehaves At Subway. (At home) Dark Chase: Hey Ryder. Ryder: What is it, Dark Chase? Dark Chase: Can we go to Subway? Ryder: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's voice)! Because we're watching The Rugrats Movie (1998) on VHS. Plus, I'm saving money for my wedding anniversary. Dark Chase: I Want Subway (7x). Ryder: We are not going to Subway, and that's final. I said we're staying home to watch The Rugrats Movie (1998)on VHS. if you don't watch the film with us, then you won't get anything at all! Katie: Ryder, I don't have time to put on the 1999 VHS of The Rugrats Movie (1998)! just take Dark Chase to Subway! Ryder: Did you hear that? Katie said she doesn't have time to put on The Rugrats Movie (1998) on VHS from 1999. Anyways, we'll go to Subway along with Skye. (At Subway) Molly: Welcome to Subway in Bethpage, New York. How can I help you? Ryder: I would like a Meatball Marinara Footlong with Sun Chips and Dr. Pepper. Dark Chase: And Skye and i would like a Kid's Meal. Molly: I'm Sorry to say this, but we're out of kids meals! Dark Chase: What? Please Tell Me you're joking? Skye: Don't get Angry Dark Chase, because anger problems won't get you anything! Molly: Skye is right, but you can get the Chicken Bacon & Ranch Sub, with Doritos and a large Coke instead! Dark Chase: Why? Ryder: Because Dark Chase, Molly said the kids meals are sold out! how about The Chicken Bacon & Ranch Sub, with Doritos and a large Coke instead? Dark Chase: NO WAY! I WANT WHAT I WANT SO GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! Molly: Oh No! Ryder: Dark Chase, stop acting like a 3 year old, or you'll get nothing at all! (Betty Anne Bongo arrives at Subway, Dark Chase scaring Betty Anne Bongo) Ryder: DARK CHASE, I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU, YOU DON'T EVER BITE BETTY ANNE BONGO! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! (at the car ride home, Skye is in tears about missing out on lunch, Dark Chase got in huge trouble, Ryder is disappointed in his dog for scaring Betty Anne) Dark Chase: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ryder: Stop crying Dark Chase, i told you if you kept acting up, you won't get anything! Dark Chase: I'm sorry, Ryder, all i wanted was a kids meal, same thing for Skye! Ryder: I Know Dark Chase, but the kids meals were sold out! so Molly from Bubble Guppies offered you something else, but no! You've caused trouble at Subway! I should've said no about going to Subway today! Dark Chase: I get it, i'm sorry, will i still be able to go see Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie when the film comes out in theaters? Ryder: No, absolutely not, we're still going back home, and that's final! There will not only be no anything made for babies or related to Marvel, but there will also be no computer for you until the 30th anniversary of Oliver & Company! You will go to bed while I call Henry, June and their friends and classmates to come and pick you up for The Spongebob Squarepants Movie tomorrow when we get home! (at Ryder's home) Ryder: Go to Bed now, and think about what you did to Betty Anne Bongo at Subway and starting tomorrow, you will also watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Dark Chase: (Henry’s crying soundclip) (Skye is still crying, Katie, Tyler Navarro, Tommy Oliver and Kendrix Morgan try to comfort her) Katie: Skye, i'm so sorry about your friend beating Nickelodeon’s mascot at Subway! Skye: No Katie, it wasn't your fault! Dark Chase would've left behind with a babysitter who will make him watch The Lion King on VHS from 1995, just to get him Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup with Saltine crackers and Tuscan DairyPure Milk while Ryder went to Subway without Dark Chase! Katie: Don't worry about that. How about Ryder will take you to Burger King instead, and we'll Watch Sonic Underground on YouTube later on? Skye: Oh Katie, Thank you for the idea! that another solution is perfect for a dog like myself! The End Trivia Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Dark Chase's grounded days